A Time To Mourn
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: Olivia won't leave their bed. It's a time to mourn.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal**

**AN: This was a drabble I posted on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Mourn Me'. TISSUE WARNING. **

* * *

As the week went on Olivia slowly shut herself away from the real world. Cyrus identified Fitz's body, as no one else in the family could fathom the thought of it. Olivia refused to speak to anyone but her Cyrus. After days of not answering phone calls and acknowledging anyone Harrison finally came over.

"Liv?" Harrison said softly as he knocked on the door of her room. "I'm coming in." He announced as he slowly opened the door. Before him was a person who appeared to be his best friend who held onto a blue teddy bear. He walked over to bed with a white bag and tea in hand. Harrison sat the items down on the table and took a seat next to Olivia.

"Hey you." He greeted as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I know you don't feel like talking, you don't have to if you don't feel up to it. Will you at least try to eat something, though?" Harrison pleaded, as Olivia turned to face him. She nodded, and slowly sat up. She turned on the lamp and took the bag of the nightstand.

"Thank you Harrison." She replied with a soft smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Olivia opened the bag and pulled out muffins. She slowly ate them, with hope that the morning sickness wouldn't return. "That was good. Thanks for thinking of me."

"No thanks necessary. Someone has to take care of you. How are you feeling? Any morning sickness," He questioned, knowing she was slowly dying on the inside.

"It's subsided, thankfully. I just want to be left alone." Olivia answered with a sigh. "I know everyone cares and they want to help but I need to be alone. My husband died on our anniversary. I'll never get to see him again. To hear his voice, to listen to his cheesy jokes or have him make my favorite pancakes. His kids are now fatherless. Our child will never know his or her father. It's all my fault, Harrison." She voiced on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey…" he started as she looked away. "Olivia, please look at me." He asked and she complied. "None of this of your fault. You didn't crash that planes. This is not your fault, and I'm going to be here to remind you."

"I told him to go to work. He wanted to just skip the meeting, said an ex-president didn't could do that, but I told him to go. If I hadn't…." She trailed off, the tears slowly fell. "He didn't want to go to work today. I told him to but he didn't want to. He didn't want to." She repeated over and over again, her tears resurfacing.

"You couldn't have known. This isn't your fault." He assured as he pulled her into a hug.

"But it is, Harrison, it is! And I…I don't know if I can do this. How am I going to raise this baby on my own?" She asked, drying her eyes.

"You're not alone. You have your parents, Karen, Jerry, Abby, Quinn, Huck,Cyrus, all The Grant Sisters, and don't forget me. We are all here for you."

"Then why do I feel so alone, Harrison? Why do I feel this emptiness? If you all are here for me, then why," she asked as she rested her lead on his lap.

"You're hurting. You miss Fitz. I know you heal like shit but that's how it's supposed to be, but you aren't alone. I know it feels like it but you aren't and neither is this baby. You both have a wonderful support system who's going to be by your side every step of the way. Okay," He offered words of comfort.

"Harrison, I love you." She whispered. "Thank you for being you."

"I love you too, Liv." He replied softly as he stroked her hair and the two fell into an easy silence. His heart broke for his best friend, but he was doing what he needed to. He was helping her alone the way of this long, painful road. It was his job to be there for her, a promise he'd made to himself when they first met. It was time for him to live up to his promise. And now he was promising not to only be there for her but her child as well.

* * *

**AN: I killed Fitz on his wedding anniversary and left Olivia alone and pregnant. One a brighter note, isn't she lucky to have Harrison. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
